overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:NickieID/Pisownik
Wszystko, co jest w kursywie to jest jeszcze niegotowe. = Ana/Kwestie = Zdolności Karabin Biotyczny * Ja się tobą zajmę. * To tylko draśnięcie, nic ci nie będzie. * Wracaj do boju! * Widziałam gorsze rany. Przeżyjesz. * Osłaniam cię. * Jak lekarz zalecił. * Nic ci nie będzie. * Wracaj do walki, a ja zadbam o twoje zdrowie. * Kiedyś czułam się tak cały czas. Strzałka Usypiająca * Śpij, słońce. * Chyba chce ci się spać. * Zaśnij. * Nam. (na mężczyźnie) * Nami. (na kobiecie) * Gasimy światełko. * Chce ci się spać? * Czas na drzemkę. * (użyty na Farze używającej Salwy) Sprawiedliwości przydałaby się drzemka. Granat Biotyczny * To wam pomoże. * Zdrowiujemy. * Nie pożałujesz tego. * Do wesela się zagoi. * Mocniejsze leczenie. * Będzie bolało tylko chwilę. * Dā hayfīdak. * Uleczcie się! * To trochę zaboli. * To zaboli. * Ból jest najlepszym nauczycielem. Nanowzmocnienie * Wyzwól swój pełen potencjał! (dla wrogów) * Nanowzmocnienie działa! (dla sojuszników) * Masz wzmocnienie, do boju! (ona sama) Rozgrywka Wybór bohatera * Nie wolno rezygnować z walki o coś w co się wierzy. * Ana na rozkaz! Przed walką * There's nothing I haven't seen before. Stick together and complete the mission. * Stick to the plan, and if you get in trouble, I'll bail you out. * Use your heads out there, we'll get through this. * Look after yourselves out there, I'll get us home safe. Odrodzenie * Miewałam gorsze przypadki. * O wartości człowieka decydują czyny, a nie słowa. * Odpocznę po śmierci. * Wciąż jeszcze są ludzie, którzy potrzebują mojej pomocy. * Stara wiara łatwo się nie daje. * To jest znacznie lepsze niż leżakowanie na plaży. Przechwytywanie Punktu * Zajmuję cel. Proszę o wsparcie. Zauważenie snajpera * Sniper, keep moving. Zauważenie wroga * Mam wroga na celowniku. * Widzę wroga. Zauważenie wieżyczki * TBA Zniszczenie wieżyczki * Wieżyczka wroga zniszczona. Zauważenie teleportera * Mają teleporter. Znajdźcie go i zniszczcie. Ręczna eliminacja * Łapy przy sobie. Samodzielna eliminacja * You need adult supervision. * Who taught you to fight like that? * Wróg zabity. * Tak jakbym chciała znowu być młoda. * Parents always win in the end. * (Eliminating Pharah) Mother knows best. * (Eliminating Widowmaker) One shot, one kill. Zauważenie eliminacji * TBA Przejmowanie punktu * Zabezpieczam cel. * Zabezpieczam cel. Dołączcie do mnie. * Zabezpieczam cel, raz, dwa, trzy! Leczenie * Patched up. Ostrzeżenie * Behind you! * Watch your back! Zwiększenie obrażeń * Dzięki tobie znowu czuję się młoda. Na Fali * I'm on fire, better stay out of my way. * I'm on fire. Wskrzeszenie * Dziękuję, Angelo. Karta Najlepszy Wynik * Uczcie się, młokosy. Komunikacja Witaj * Witaj. * Witajcie. * Dzień dobry * Ahlan. Dziękuję * Dzięki. * Dziękuję. * Motshakera. Rozumiem * Przyjęłam. * Tak jest. * Dobrze. * Jasne. * Gary al tanfeez. * O'lim wa yunafaz. Potrzeba leczenie * Potrzebuję leczenia! * Potrzeba mi leczenia! Zbiórka * Group up. * Group up at my position. * Group up with me. * Rendez-vous at my position Ładowanie superzdolności * My ultimate is charging. * Nano boost charging. Superzdolność gotowa * Nanowzmocnienie gotowe do użycia. * Superzdolność gotowa. Dialogi Fara * Ana: Będę cię osłaniać Fareeho. ** Fara: Więc nie muszę się martwić. * ''Fara: I always dreamed of the day we would fight together.'' ** ''Ana: Wanting a better life for you is all I ever dreamed of.'' Łaska * Łaska: Wiesz, Ano, są zabiegi chirurgiczne, które mogłyby pomóc ci z okiem. ** Ana: Dzięki za troskę, ale nie jest to konieczne. Dzięki temu pamiętam na co powinnam uważać. McCree * McCree: Całuję rączki, pani szanowna. ** Ana: Ach, ty uroczy kapeluszniku! Żniwiarz * Żniwiarz: Chyba znowu muszę cię wpisać na swoją czarną listę. ** Ana: Co się z tobą stało, Gabrielu? * ''Żniwiarz: I shouldn't be surprised you took his side.'' ** ''Ana: You never gave me much choice.'' Reinhardt * Ana: Reinhardtcie, naprawdę nieźle się trzymasz! Widać, że to życie dobrze ci służy. ** Reinhardt: A ty jesteś śliczna, jak zawsze! * Reinhardt: Ana! Jak to możliwe? Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! ** Ana: Przepraszam Reinhardtcie. Potrzebowałam trochę czasu, by dojść do siebie. Żołnierz-76 * ''Ana: What are you going to do when the fighting's over Jack?'' ** ''Żołnierz-76: I'm a soldier Ana, retirement doesn't suit me.'' * Ana: Jak na swoje lata, nieźle wyglądasz, Jack! ** Żołnierz-76: To przez to całe świństwo, którym mnie nafaszerowali. * Żołnierz-76: Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że umarłaś. Jak mogłaś nie dać znaku życia? ** Ana: I kto to mówi? * ''Ana: Seems like neither of us like being dead very much.'' ** ''Żołnierz-76: Old soldiers are hard to kill.'' Torbjörn * Torbjörn: Ana! Wszyscy myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz! ** Ana: Musiałam wrócić. Obawiałam się, że nie przeżyłbyś kolejnego roku bez wtykania nosa w moje sprawy. Trupia Wdowa * Trupia Wdowa: Kiedyś byłaś legendą, a dziś? Jesteś cieniem samej siebie! ** Ana: Rozumiem, że raczej nie będziesz chciała ode mnie autografu? * Ana: Gérardowi chyba rozum odjęło, że zakochał się w kimś takim jak ty! ** Teupia Wdowa: Nic o nim nie wiesz! Mapy Świątynia Anubisa * Dobrze być w domu. Volskaya Industries * Nie powinnam tu zostać. Pewnie wciąż jestem poszukiwana. Posterunek: Gibraltar * I never thought I'd see this place again. = D.Va/Kwestie = Zdolności Matryca Obronna * Przekierowywanie mocy do przedniej bariery. * Przekierowywanie mocy do przednich osłon! * Czas podwyższyć moje APM-y. * Czas zwiększyć APM-y. * Ciekawe czy uda wam się przejść przez to! * Matryca Obronna aktywna! * Zobaczymy czy to przetrwasz! * Chyba będę musiała cię zastrzelić! * Teraz im pokażę! Dopalacze * Dopalacze włączone! * Przepustnica do oporu. * Skaczę do góry! * Startuję! * Nal ra gan da. * Aha! Samozniszczenie * Znerfcie to! (dla wrogów) * Włączam odliczanie do samozniszczenia (dla sojuszników) Wezwanie Mecha * Zapinamy pasy i startujemy! * MEKA aktywacja! * Wszystkie układy sprawne. Wezwanie Mecha (Potem) * No to gramy! * Wracam do walki! * Teraz im pokażę! Mech zniszczony * Katapultuję się. * Opuszczam mecha. Rozgrywka Wybór Bohatera * Gram, żeby wygrać! * D.Va w gotowości! Przed walką * Myślicie, że za mną nadążycie? * Dobra mina do dobrej gry! * Wszystkie układy sprawne. D.Va gotowa do walki! * Zaczynamy! Odrodzenie * Wracam do gry! * Ha! Nie umiem przegrywać! * To jeszcze nie mój czas! * Ech, oszukiści! * Powtórzmy to! * Jjajeungna. * Wuou! Dodatkowe życie! Zajmowanie punktu * Ha, ha! Patrzcie, zajmuję punkt! * Ha, ha! Patrzcie, zajmuję punkt! Spokojnie, dam radę! * Zdobędę ten cel. Macie to jak w banku! Przenoszenie ładunku * Zanieśmy ten ładunek na MEKĘ! * Ale jazda! * Przenoszę ładunek. Wszyscy razem! * Przenoszę ładunek Zauważenie snajpera * Snajper! Nie dajcie się dorwać! Zauważenie wieżyczki * Wieżyczka wroga przed nami! Zauważenie teleportera * Enemy teleporter located. * Hej! Mają teleporter! Zniszczenie wieżyczki * Wieżyczka wroga zniszczona. * Wieżyczka wroga już nie będzie nas nękać! Zauważenie wroga * Hy! Widzę wroga! Obrażenia * Au...! Dobra... * Nie zadzieraj ze mną! * Ej, no! Eliminacja Wroga * Wróg zabity! * Cel zlikwidowany! * Spokojnie! Dam radę! * I thought you were going to be a challenge! * Ten fragment wrzucam do klipu! * To będzie kolejne zwycięstwo! * Naucz się grać! * Pierwsza klasa! * No i to rozumiem! * O tak! * I tak cię kocham! * Ach... patrzcie! Ostrzeżenie * Uwaga, z tyłu! Zwiększenie obrażeń * Zwiększenie obrażeń! * Maksymalna moc uzbrojenia! Zajęcie punktu * Ech, znowu to samo! * Wrogowie przejmują punkt! Wykurzmy ich! Na Fali * Jestem najlepsza! * Uzbrojenie zoptymalizowane! Leczenie * Wyleczona! * W pełni sprawna. Otrzymanie Kuli Rozdarcia/Zhakowanie * Niech to szlag! Wskrzeszenie * Dzięki za reza! Otrzymanie Nanowzmocnienia * Jestem nie do powstrzymania! Komunikacja Witaj * Heja! * Hiya! * Annyeong! Dziękuję * Dzięki! * Dziękuję! * Gam sa. Potwierdź * Got it. * Okay. * Zrozumiałam! * Roger. Rozumiem (Punkt) * Zajmuję punkt! * Defend the objective! * Przenoszę ładunek. Wszyscy razem! * Stop the payload! Potrzeba Leczenia * Uleczcie mnie! * Potrzebuję... leczenia! Zbiórka * Przegrupować się! * Group up here! * Group up with me! * Do mnie! Ładowanie Superzdolności * Moja superzdolność jeszcze się ładuje. Superzdolność prawie gotowa * Moja superzdolność jest prawie gotowa! Superzdolność gotowa * Superzdolność gotowa! * Gotowa do aktywacji Samozniszczenia! Dialogi Lúcio * Lúcio: D.Va we własnej osobie, kurde! Mogę dostać twój autograf? * D.Va: Tylko jeśli ja dostanę twój. Uwielbiam twoją nową płytę. Mei * ''D.Va: Mei. I love reading your journal. I'm so jealous you get to go to all those places!'' * ''Mei: That's true. I guess you don't get to travel very much.'' Reinhardt * Reinhardt: Zastanawiałem się czy dasz mi swój autograf?... Przyjaciel prosił. * D.Va: Jasne, proszę bardzo: Całusy, D.Va! / Aw, ale po tym meczu, dobrze? Teraz gramy na poważnie. Trupia Wdowa * Trupia Wdowa: To nie jest kraj dla małych dzieci. * D.Va: Kogo nazywasz dzieckiem? Winston * ''D.Va: A giant gorilla! Just like in those old video games!'' * ''Winston: I get that a lot.'' Mapy Hanamura * Blizzard games? That's so old-school! arcade room * Zawsze na szczycie rankingów! Hollywood * No, takie miasto to ja lubię! Światła... kamera... akcja! = Fara/Kwestie = Zdolności Przytłaczający strzał * Opuścić teren! * Cofnąć się! * Odsuńcie się! Salwa *Sprawiedliwość prosto z chmur! (dla wrogów) *Rozpoczynam ostrzał! (dla sojuszników) Rozgrywka Wybór bohatera *Będę bronić niewinnych! *Fara, odbiór. Przed walką *Pamiętajcie czego was uczyli, a wyjdziemy z tego cało. Odrodzenie *Drużyna mnie potrzebuje. *Wracam do akcji. *Systemy kombinezonu Raptora sprawne! Zauważenie snajpera *Wykryłam snajpera. Zauważenie teleportera *Mają teleporter. Zauważenie wieżyczki *Namierzyłam wieżyczkę. Zniszczenie wieżyczki *''Enemy turret down.'' *Wieżyczka wroga zniszczona. Zauważenie Wskrzeszenia wrogów *Wróg wraca do walki. Zauważenie wroga *Namierzyłam wroga. Przejmowanie punktu *Zabezpieczam cel! Eliminacja wroga *Cel zestrzelony. *Prosto w cel. Zwiększenie obrażeń *Dzięki za pomoc. Ładunek został zatrzymany *Ładunek stanął! Otrzymanie Kuli Rozdarcia *Szlag by to! Karta Najlepszy Wynik *I tak to się robi. Komunikacja Witaj *Kłaniam się *Witajcie Dzięki *Dzięki Potwierdź *''Understood.'' Zbiórka Potrzeba leczenia *Potrzebuję leczenia. Superzdolność prawie gotowa *''My ultimate is almost ready.'' Superzdolność gotowa *Moja superzdolność jest gotowa. *Salwa przygotowana! Dialogi 'Ana' * ''Ana: I'm watching your back out there, Fareeha.'' ** ''Pharah: Then I have nothing to worry about.'' [[Łaska|'Łaska']] * ''Mercy: Pharah. Your mother always hoped you'd follow in her footsteps.'' ** ''Pharah: She did? Funny she never mentioned that to me.'' [[Żołnierz-76|'Żołnierz-76']] * ''Soldier: 76: Your mother would've been proud of you.'' ** ''Pharah: You didn't know my mother very well, then.'' 'Reinhardt' * Fara: Wiesz co Reinhardcie? W młodości miałam na ścianie twój plakat. ** Reinhardt: Pamiętam ten plakat. Miałem wtedy nieziemską fryzurę. 'Winston' * ''Winston: Pharah. Your mother was a hero to me. To all of us.'' ** ''Pharah: You probably knew her better than me.'' Mapy [[Świątynia Anubisa|'Świątynia Anubisa']] *''We're in my home now.'' *''I've lost many good soldiers here.'' [[Posterunek: Gibraltar|'Posterunek: Gibraltar']] *Zawsze marzyłam, by tu stacjonować. = Genji/Kwestie = = Hanzo/Kwestie = = Lúcio/Kwestie = = Łaska/Kwestie = = McCree/Kwestie = = Mei/Kwestie = = Reinhardt/Kwestie =